When Jasper Offers You Battle Scars
by FashionPixie89
Summary: The second story in my "When Offers you " series. In this title, Jasper Bella sexy times. Lemons x 2000. If you don't like sex, do not read this story. If you're a horny mofo, read and offer suggestions for future chapters.


**This story is dedicated to the very beautiful and the very talented Sarah, also known as my best friend.**

**I'm taking suggestions for future chapters, so feel free to PM me, or leave a review!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

How did we meet? Not even I remember that. I believe it was somewhere between Forks and Port Angeles. Between Starbucks mocha lattés and their sinfully sweet pastries, not that he ever ate.

How did we come to be? He claims it was more primal than anything. The scent of my blood luring my prefect predator to me, screaming out for him to make me his own. I say he's simply insane and lost a bet to one of his friends. Both ways, he was mine and I was his. Either way we were perfectly happy being together. Either way, it was his body grinding up against mine on the jam-packed dance floor, and mine returning each erotic movement.

The music was thumping, the floor and the walls and the ceiling shaking from the monstrous booming of the loud bass. At least one hundred people were positioned on the dance floor around us, shaking their hips, grabbing at each other in a seductive attempt to gain a dance partner, belting the lyrics out, though they went unheard. My body was wrapped up in the most amazing set of arms. His pale hands resting on my hips in an effort to keep them pressed tight up against his. My back pressed firmly into his broad chest. I had worn a black, backless top and insured my lover keep his shirt unbuttoned partially down his abdomen. I adored the feel of our skin-against-skin dancing, though I would never admit that out loud. My own hands were positioned on his thighs, gripping his torn-styled jeans in my hands as my body writhed in synchronization with the remixed music.

It wasn't very often my boyfriend took me out on the town, though this specific evening he claimed he positively needed to spend a few hours with me. I rarely put up an argument, often enjoying the attention my lover received upon walking into a night club. The bouncers moved out of the way, the owner of the club clearly alerted that we would be spending out evening in his club. He was always the first to greet us himself, the females lined up outside waiting to get inside staring in awe at his beauty. I wasn't shocked at their typical reactions. I still found my jaw dropping at his stunning pale skin, his golden eyes, fairly fit physique... And it was all mine.

My love wasted no time with the petty requests of the females around him. Each wanting a dance, a kiss, a fuck. He didn't glance up to a single one of them, instead leading me to the dance floor where we would happily remain until the club closed. I had never been a good dancer, but he truly brought it out in me. Then again, our version of dancing was much more than it appeared.

Though he was fairly old fashioned for my time, he downright refused to take apart in any dance he had been taught over the past century when he was in such an adventurous mood like tonight. Instead, he opted for erotic grinding like every other couple, waiting for the rest of the world so submit to the toxins of alcohol before our real dance moves were unleashed.

When people began stumbling around, bumping into tables and knocking over glasses, he usually decided it was time. It always began the exact same way, his cold, pale hand trailing up my smooth inner thigh until it was hidden beneath my short skirt. I had learned the hard way not to wear pants to such outings, for they were instantly torn from my body during the activity. I also learned not to wear panties beneath my skirt; such articles of clothing infuriated him in the sexiest of ways.

His fingers wasted no time exploring my body, his hand instantly fastening to my wet mound while his finger eagerly flicked against my clit. My soft moans went unheard through the pounding music, my body writing in pleasure though it continued to look like the same erotic dance we had previously engaged in. His shaft hardening though his teasing, pressing firmly against my ass while he held me tight against his body. My head rolled back, leaning against his shoulder as he buried his nose in the crook of my bare neck, breathing in the scent of my pulsating blood. It had taken him quite a while in the beginning to get used to such scents though now he was able to enjoy them.

I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to look at any other being while feeling such amazing sensations. My lips mouthing the words to the remixed songs that continued playing around us. My love hummed along in my ear, knowing I adored this more than anything, the feel of his soft breath sending chills down my spine as I continued to grind my ass against his hard cock.

In our typical 'dancing' fashion, his fingers quit their pleasant torture on my clit, instead forcing them inside of my dripping wet cunt. Eliciting a loud moan that turned no heads. My hips jerked, refusing to grind against him the way he needed me to and instead concentrating on bouncing against his hands in a selfish way. I knew he despised when I tried to take control, he deemed it as inappropriate, though I knew he found some sort of sick pleasure in it for the briefest of moments.

I knew he had enough of such movements when he spun me around to face him, withdrawing his fingers from me far too soon. I watched lustily as he sucked his two, soaked fingers clean. Trailing his tongue along them slowly while his golden eyes bore into mine. Upon finishing, he trailed his two fingers simultaneously down my chest, down my stomach, down my leg. Grabbing the place behind my knee, he hoisted my leg up around his waist, effectively impaling me in his rock hard cock. I had no idea when he had found the time to unbutton and unzip his jeans enough to pull his large dick out into the open; I hadn't felt him move a single inch. Then again, I was pretty preoccupied...

A loud moan escaped my lips as I felt him force each of his ten inches into me, my slick walls instantly stretching to accommodate his size. We had been together countless times before, though my body simply refused to get used to my lover. I didn't care, I adored the feeling a little more each time we were together, and I was positive he enjoyed just how tight I was around him. A sure ego booster.

"Fuck, Bella..."

His thrusts into my tightness were rapid and borderline violent, the way we adored it. We didn't bother with love-making while in public places, the atmosphere was too hot, too erotic, too addicting for such a sensual concept. The only people able to hear my soft moans and his soft groans were ourselves, my small hips rolling against his in an effort to pull him as deep inside of me as possible.

I felt his hands snake around my waist, palming the small of my back as he aided me in bouncing against him, his hips rolling in circles each time he thrust his solid cock into me, causing my screams to match the volume of the music. My own hands were gripping his shoulders tightly, my nails dragging along his clothed skin in ecstasy as I found myself coming around him. The sensation of my slick walls tightening around him throwing him over the edge, filling me completely with his cum. I couldn't moan, my body too exhausted from our excursions. Instead, I offered him a devilish smile.

"Fuck is right, Jasper."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Again, I am taking requests and suggestions for future chapters. Feel free to PM me or leave a suggestion as a review.**

**If you enjoyed this, you might also enjoy When Alice Offers You Lemons **


End file.
